npufandomcom-20200213-history
Prohlášení o spolupráci zemí EU při ochraně kulturního dědictví ze dne 3. května 2019
Dokument vznikl na podnět tragického požáru pařížské katedrály Notre-Dame dne 15.4.2019. Hlásí se ovšem k předchozím deklaracím a základům intenzivnějšího zájmu o ochranu památek, položeným během Evropského roku kulturního dědictví 2018. Požár gotického stavebního skvostu se tak stává impulzem pro politickou i ekonomickou podporu odborné spolupráce při ochraně památek. Prohlášení přijaté během neformální schůzky ministrů členských států Evropské unie zodpovědných za kulturní a evropské záležitosti. Paříž, 3. května 2019. Zdroj. Neoficiální orientační překlad! ''(Jan Sommer, 20190505)'' Účastníci neformálního zasedání ministrů členských států Evropské unie odpovědných za kulturu a ministrů odpovědných za evropské záležitosti, které uspořádalo francouzské ministerstvo kultury a francouzské ministerstvo pro Evropu a zahraniční věci, s rumunským předsednictvím Rady Evropské unie a za přítomnosti Evropské komise, *Vyjadřují solidaritu s Francií po požáru v katedrále Notre-Dame v Paříži dne 15. dubna 2019 a potvrdili, že tento tragický okamžik sdílejí všichni Evropané; *Podtrhují svůj hluboký vztah k mimořádnému historickému a kulturnímu dědictví Evropy, které je výsledkem naší společné historie a viditelným symbolem nepřetržitých vazeb a výměn mezi našimi národy, našimi umělci a našimi řemeslníky; *Připomínají význam ochrany a předávání tohoto dědictví, které je součástí naší evropské identity, zejména proto, že hraje zásadní úlohu v evropském kolektivním duchu a paměti a podporuje pocit sounáležitosti ke společné evropské kultuře; *Znovu potvrzují odhodlání Unie zachovávat společné kulturní dědictví, vyjádřené vedoucími představiteli členských států a Evropské rady, Evropským parlamentem a Evropskou komisí během oslav šedesátého výročí Římských smluv dne 25. března 2017; *Znovu potvrzují cíl podporovat zachování a prosazování dědictví, a to podporou holistického přístupu k ochraně evropského dědictví a podporou využívání moderních technologií a výměnou osvědčených postupů mezi členskými státy, jak je uvedeno v evropském rámci pro akce v oblasti kulturního dědictví přijatém Komisí dne 5. prosince 2018 a schváleném v Bukurešťské deklaraci ministrů kultury členských států EU dne 16. dubna 2019; *Uznávají hybnou sílu podnícenou Evropským rokem kulturního dědictví v roce 2018, a to díky zapojení a spolupráci velkého počtu zúčastněných stran v oblasti kulturního dědictví, včetně organizací občanské společnosti, a připomínaje, že jedním ze strategických cílů nového evropského programu pro kulturu, přijatého Komisí dne 22. května 2018, je ochrana kulturního dědictví; *Připomínají, že dne 27. listopadu 2018 přijala Rada pracovní plán pro kulturu na období 2019–2022, který přijal udržitelnost kulturního dědictví jako jednu hlavních priorit; uznávajíce existenci profesionálních a vědeckých sítí na evropské úrovni, jako je E-RIHS, Evropská výzkumná infrastruktura pro památkové vědy; *Zohledňují, že jednou z hlavních priorit rumunského předsednictví v Radě Evropské unie je na základu a dynamice Evropského roku kulturního dědictví 2018 zajistit dlouhodobý dopad na naše společnosti a podniky i v budoucnosti; s přihlédnutím ke všem právním aktům, programům a dokumentům přijatým Evropskou unií v oblasti ochrany kulturního dědictví; *Uznávají význam a rostoucí úlohu digitálních technologií, jak zdůraznila deklarace členských států EU přijatá dne 9. dubna 2019, v rámci Digitálního dne 2019, pro podporu spolupráce při digitalizaci kulturního dědictví; *Zdůrazňují význam rozvoje evropské součinnosti přizpůsobené hrozbám a výzvám, kterým čelí naše kulturní dědictví; *Potvrzují mezinárodně uznávaná pravidla a zásady památkové péče a restaurování a význam mezinárodních, vládních, nevládních a profesních organizací, zejména UNESCO a Rady Evropy pro zachování kulturního dědictví prostřednictvím vysoce kvalitních intervencí; Za účelem zachování našeho společného evropského dědictví a lepší ochrany ohroženého dědictví jsou odhodlány: 1. Rychle pokročit ve vytváření evropské sítě pro odborné znalosti v oblasti dědictví, jež jsou v EU k dispozici, poskytovat poradenství a podporu na žádost dotčeného členského státu, pokud jde o identifikaci, ochranu a / nebo obnovu ohroženého evropského dědictví. *Účastníci vítají hloubku a šíři dovedností a znalostí o zachování dědictví existujících v rámci EU, jakož i jejich komplementaritu; vyjadřují potřebu lépe organizovat tuto odbornost s cílem zajistit, aby Evropa byla schopna řešit výzvy, kterým čelí při ochraně svého dědictví; *Uznávají potřebu evropského souboru znalostí, který umožní členským státům, aby si navzájem na požádání poskytovaly pomoc s cílem podpořit ochranu ohroženého dědictví v Evropě a usnadnit vědeckou dokumentaci, památkovou péči a ochranu dědictví, jakož i naléhavé zásahy v krizových situacích; *V tomto rámci jsou odhodláni vytvořit evropskou síť pro ochranu dědictví, která usnadní sdílení osvědčených postupů a usnadní přístup k odborným znalostem, což umožní členským státům žádat o podporu při řízení konkrétních situací ohrožení kulturního dědictví. Síť by měla stavět na stávajících strukturách a odborných znalostech a měla by úzce spolupracovat s klíčovými mezinárodními partnery, jako je UNESCO nebo Rada Evropy, jakož i s profesními federacemi a organizacemi občanské společnosti ve výše uvedené oblasti; 2. Poskytnout mladým lidem v Evropě příležitost zapojit se do úsilí o zachování a obnovu dědictví *Účastníci připomínají význam kulturního aspektu pro Evropskou unii a potřebu úzce zapojit mladé lidi do ochrany a mezigeneračního předávání evropského kulturního dědictví s cílem pomoci zvýšit povědomí o evropské identitě zakotvené v tomto společném dědictví a minimalizovat riziko, že budou budou zapomenuty specifické dovednosti a odborné znalosti; *Podporují také zapojení mladých Evropanů do probíhajících projektů v oblasti dokumentace památek, památkové péče a restaurování, a tím podporovat jejich mobilitu v rámci Evropské unie, a to s plným využitím stávajících nástrojů, zejména evropského sboru solidarity, programu Erasmus + a jejich nástupců. Evropský sbor solidarity by umožnil cílené mise solidarity (např. Individuální nebo týmové dobrovolnictví, stáže nebo pracovní místa). Program Erasmus + by podpořil získání široké škály profesních dovedností v oblasti dědictví, řemeslného zpracování a technických znalostí, a to v rámci projektů mobility a přeshraniční spolupráce mezi vzdělávacími institucemi v oblasti odborného vzdělávání a přípravy a mezi vysokoškolskými institucemi. 3. Mobilizace stávajících finančních zdrojů pro otázky spojené s ochranou ohroženého dědictví *Účastníci upozorňují na velkou rozmanitost stávajících zdrojů pro financování ochrany dědictví, včetně státního, regionálního a místního veřejného financování, i privátního sektoru, společných projektů předních institucí pro financování obnovy kulturního dědictví a využívání příslušných programů a fondů EU, jako jsou jako je ERDF, Kreativní Evropa, Horizont 2020, městská agenda pro EU, jakož i finanční a odborné znalosti Evropské investiční banky. *Účastníci se dohodli, že sice nebudou dotčeny vnitrostátní a evropské rozpočtové postupy, je třeba zvážit, jak usnadnit mobilizaci programů a fondů EU, a zajistit, aby se mohly plně podílet na ochraně ohroženého dědictví. *Vyzývají k prosazování zachování kulturního dědictví v příslušných politikách EU a vyzývají zúčastněné strany, aby zintenzívnily dialog, a to i na regionální i vnitrostátní úrovni, s cílem podpořit větší spolupráci. Anglický originál DECLARATION ADOPTED DURING THE INFORMAL MEETING OF EUROPEAN UNION MEMBER STATE MINISTERS RESPONSIBLE FOR CULTURAL AND EUROPEAN AFFAIRS PARIS, 3 MAY 2019 The Participants, gathered at the informal meeting of European Union Member State ministers responsible for Culture and ministers responsible for European affairs, organized by the French Ministry of Culture and the French Ministry for Europe and Foreign Affairs, with the Romanian Presidency of the Council of the European Union and in the presence of the European Commission, * Expressing their solidarity with France following the fire at Notre-Dame de Paris cathedral on 15 April 2019, and affirming that this difficult moment is one shared by all Europeans; * Underlining their deep commitment to Europe’s exceptional historical and cultural heritage, which is the fruit of our shared history and the visible symbol of the continuous ties and exchanges between our peoples, our artists and our craftspeople; * Recalling the importance of protecting and transmitting this heritage which is part of our European identity, especially since it plays a fundamental role in the European collective spirit and memory as well as fosters a sense of belonging to a shared European culture; * Reaffirming the desire to defend a Union that preserves our cultural heritage, expressed by the leaders of Member States and the European Council, the European Parliament and the European Commission during events to mark the sixtieth anniversary of the Treaties of Rome on 25 March 2017; * Reaffirming the goal to encourage the preservation and promotion of heritage, by fostering a holistic approach to safeguarding European heritage and supporting the use of modern technologies and the exchange of best practices among Member States, as mentioned in the European Framework for Actions on Cultural Heritage presented by the Commission on 5 December 2018 and endorsed in the Bucharest Declaration of the culture ministers of EU Member States on 16 April 2019; * Acknowledging the momentum created by the European Year of Cultural Heritage in 2018, thanks to the involvement and cooperation between a large number of heritage stakeholders, including civil society organisations, and recalling that one of the strategic objectives of the new European Agenda for Culture, adopted by the Commission on 22 May 2018, is cultural heritage protection; * Recalling that, on 27 November 2018, the Council adopted the 2019-2022 Work Plan for Culture, which makes sustainability in cultural heritage one of its top priorities; recognising the existence of professional and scientific networks at European level, such as E-RIHS, the European Research Infrastructure for Heritage Science; * Taking into account that one of the major priorities of the Romanian Presidency of the Council of the European Union is to build on the legacy and the dynamics engendered by the European Year of Cultural Heritage 2018 to ensure its long-term impact for our societies and future generations; also taking into account all the acquis of actions, programs and documents adopted by the European Union in the field of protection of cultural heritage; * Acknowledging the significance and growing role of digital technologies, as emphasised by the EU Member States’ Declaration adopted on 9 April 2019, for Digital Day 2019 on Cooperation on advancing digitisation of cultural heritage; * Underlining the relevance of developing a European response adapted to the threats and challenges facing our cultural heritage; * Reaffirming the internationally recognized rules and principles for conservation and restoration, and the contributions made by international, governmental, non-governmental and professional organisations, particularly UNESCO and the Council of Europe, to preserve cultural heritage through high-quality interventions; To preserve our shared European heritage and better protect endangered heritage, are determined to: 1. Make quick progress towards the formation of a European network on heritage expertise available in the EU, to provide advice and support, upon request by the Member State concerned, in relation to the identification, protection and/or restoration of endangered European heritage * The participants welcome the depth and breadth of skills and knowledge on preserving heritage within the EU, as well as their complementarity; they express the need to better organise this expertise to ensure that Europe is capable of tackling the challenges it faces in protecting its heritage; * They recognize the need for a European pool of knowledge which will enable Member States to provide assistance to each other upon request in order to support the safeguarding of endangered heritage in Europe and facilitate scientific documentation, conservation and protection of heritage as well as possible interventions in crisis situations; * Within this framework, they are committed to creating a European network to safeguard heritage, which will facilitate the sharing of best practices and make expertise easier to access, to enable a Member State expressing such a request to better manage specific situations of endangered heritage. The network should build on the existing structures and expertise and should work in close liaison with key international partners such as UNESCO or the Council of Europe, as well as professional federations and civil society organizations within the aforementioned field; 2. Provide Europe’s young people with opportunities to get involved in heritage conservation and restoration efforts * The participants recall the importance of the cultural aspect to the European Union and the need to closely involve young people in safeguarding and transmitting European cultural heritage from one generation to the next in order to help raise awareness of a European identity embedded in this shared heritage, and avoid the risk that specific skills and knowledge are forgotten; * They also encourage the involvement of young Europeans in ongoing heritage documentation, conservation and restoration projects and thereby the promotion of their mobility within the European Union by fully exploiting the existing European instruments, especially the European Solidarity Corps, the Erasmus+ programme and their successors. The European Solidarity Corps would enable targeted solidarity missions (e.g. individual or team volunteering, traineeships or jobs). The Erasmus+ programme would promote the acquisition of a wide range of heritage professional skills, craftsmanship and technical knowledge how through mobility projects and partnerships across borders between educational institutions in vocational education and training, as well as between higher education institutions. 3. Mobilizing existing financial resources for issues related to the safeguarding of endangered heritage * The participants note the great diversity of existing resources to finance the safeguarding of heritage including national, regional and local public financing, private generosity, joint projects with leading institutions for the financing of heritage restoration, and the use of relevant EU programmes and funds such as the ERDF, Creative Europe, Horizon 2020, the Urban Agenda for the EU as well as the finance and expertise of the European Investment Bank. * The participants agreed without prejudice to national and European budgetary procedures to further consider how to facilitate mobilization of EU programmes and funds, and ensure they can play a full part in safeguarding endangered heritage. * They call for mainstreaming heritage conservation in relevant EU policies and invite stakeholders to step up dialogue, also on regional and national levels, to foster greater collaboration. Category:Mezinárodní památkové dokumenty